There are a variety of forces exerted on an athletic shoe requiring the use of cleats for traction. For example, a golf shoe is exposed to both rotational and lateral forces during game play. Specifically, the shoe is exposed to rotational or torsional twisting during a golf swing, as well as to lateral (side-to-side) forces as the weight of a golfer is shifted from the front foot to the back foot during the backswing and, similarly, from the back foot to the front foot during the downswing and follow through. Other forces are present when the golfer is walking (and not swinging a club). For example, when the golfer walks along an uneven surface or slick terrain, traction is needed from the cleats to minimize the propensity to slip (which is generated by a lateral force).
A conventional cleat system includes a plurality of mounting receptacles spaced at predetermined positions about a shoe sole. Conventional mounting receptacles include a circular base and a socket coaxially or centrally disposed on the base. The socket is internally threaded and securely mates with an externally threaded stem on a cleat. The cleat typically includes a generally rigid hub and one or more traction elements depending from the hub. The aforementioned stem extends from the upper surface of the hub, while the traction elements extend from its lower surface.
The location of each mounting receptacle within the sole follows the general pattern established years ago by metal cleat systems installed into leather soles. This configuration, however, limits the number of cleats—and thus the number of traction elements—that may be disposed on the shoe. In addition, the circular base configuration limits the ability to move the traction elements close to the edge of the sole and further away from the center of rotation of the shoe. Conventional (circular) bases possess a set diameter; moreover, shoe manufacturers require 2 mm to 10 mm of clearance between the edge of the base and the edge of the shoe sole. As a result, the socket that captures the cleat is oriented a significant distance from the edge of the sole and, as such, closer to the center of rotation of the shoe.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cleat system that provides maximum stability to a wearer during a myriad of activities and, in particular, to provide a golfing shoe that provides a more stable platform for the golfer.